


Secrets

by Night06Reader



Series: Secrets [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Glee, Shadowhunters (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:20:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24476401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Night06Reader/pseuds/Night06Reader
Summary: Everyone finds out some secrets about their friends
Relationships: Barry Allen/Kara Danvers/Oliver Queen, Blaine Anderson/Sebastian Smythe, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood/Jace Wayland
Series: Secrets [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1767925
Comments: 1
Kudos: 37





	1. Prolog

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer- I own nothing

Many groans filled the air as many people woke up from their forced sleep. The heroes all were immediately alert and got ready (with weapons, magic etc), the people who didn't (and were civilians) were in shock at the display of power and the rest hid behind the heroes. 

There was a sudden flash of light and a girl with short black hair covering her left red eye and black leggings and red tank top smirked at them. She then clicked her fingers silencing them and putting them in their seats.

"Hello, my name is Luci Night, you can call me Night," she smirked. "I am from another universe where all of you are TV shows, I know a lot of you don't believe me but I don't care. Anyway I have brought you here because a lot of you have been keeping secrets." She said mischievously. Most people in the room got nervous. "Now introductions. In this row are the past Glee people and I will say the names they go by at the time they are in. So we have Kurt, Blaine, Mike, Sebastian and Marley in this row we have the Shadowhunter group Jace, Alec, Magnus and Isabelle, in this row we have the Arrowverse group Kara, Oliver, Barry and Music Miester or MM." She pointed to each as she said them. Most people were confused as to why two people who looked the same but had different names. "About the name thing you are not allowed to ask until it is their turn to talk. Now any non identity questions?" She gave back their ability to talk. (AUTHOR NOTE: I have changed the room around, so there is a large cinema TV on the wall, with a table in front of it (Night sits on the table, sits next to MM or stands near the side), sofas and chairs surrounded the TV in a curve, on the left side on a 3-seater sofa sat (they are all sat in the order of their names) Marley, Oliver and Barry, on their right (if they were facing the TV) was another 3-seater sofa that held Magnus, Alec and Jace (Magnus closest to Barry), on the right side of them (if they were facing the TV) was a 4-seater sofa that had Isabelle, Marley, Mike and Kurt (Isabelle closest to Jace), on their right said (if they were facing the TV) on a 2-seater sofa was Blaine and Sebastian (Blaine sat closest to Kurt) and next to them on the right side (if they were facing the TV) on a 2-person sofa sat MM on his own (unless Night sits with him).

"Why am I here, I was just in Paris getting drunk, what do I have to do with this?" Sebastian asked annoyed.

Night shot Barry a look.

"Because Smythe made us go to Dalton in what I'm guessing is a few months for you," Barry explained helpfully. 

"Also why am I here, and why don't I remember anything?" Marley asked confused.

"Because you got hit by a car and will wake up with no memory, get adopted and into McKinley high in a few months," Kara explained to the confused girl. 

"Where is Kurt?" Asked Blaine concerned about the future of his boyfriend.

MM looked awkward. "Me and Kurt broke up just just after graduation." The Glee people looked shocked. 

"Why?" Kurt asked.

"When Sebastian gets there he is very... flirty. The only reason we lasted was because we were trying so hard to stay together because of Sebastian that when he stopped we found out he wasn't the problem, that we were. In Future Kurt's words just before we had a... bad break up 'the only reason I dated you in the first place was because you were the only nice and hot openly gay person I knew at the time and you helped me out, we would have been better of as friends.' We couldn't be friends at that point because of the things we had said to each other and I haven't seen Kurt since," MM explained carefully. "I suggest you two break up on good terms and just be friends." He smiled. 

Kurt and Blaine exchanged a look and agreed to end it, if Blaine's future self said it then it was probably a good thing.

"Can everyone state their sexual orientation so people don't get offended and if you're in a relationship, who it is, also you don't have to say if you're undecided, I'll go last," Night smirked.

"I am bisexual and single," smirked Sebastian. Blaine looked slightly interested.

"I am gay and single now," said Kurt. 

"I am gay and newly single," said Blaine. Sebastian smirked.

"I am bi and single," said Magnus. Alec blushed slightly and Jace smirked.

"I am bi and single," said MM. Blaine blinked in shock, wondering why he was interested in girls in the future. 

"I am straight and single," said Marley.

"I am bi and single," said Mike. The Gleeks blinked.

“I’m bi and single,” Jace winked. Alec looked suprised and Magnus smirked slightly, he usually went for black hair and blue eyes, but he could sometimes make an exeption.

"I am bi and single," said Isabelle. Her brothers (Alec and Jace (who she considers a brother-in-law-to-be)) gaped slightly.

"I am bi and with Oliver who is bi and Kara who is straight," said Barry. Most people in the room gave them shocked looks; he just smirked at them.

"Alec you don't have to say, we can just say you don't know yet," Night smiled at him, he gave her a grateful look. "And finally I am bi and single," grinned Night. "Any more questions. No, then we'll start." She finished, the rest of the group feeling very confused.


	2. Chapter 2-Sebastian Smythe/ Barry Allen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing

“The first secret we’re going to expose is Sebastian/ Barry, because he is a personal favorite of mine,” she grinned at him. He looked slightly nervous, he had only told MM and Magnus, who kept in touch (some dating each other) and bonded over their ‘double lives’.

“Well so the first thing I should say is that his mother died when he was young,” the glee people gasped and looked at him sympathetically, he just frowned, “and his father was blamed wrongfully for it and sent to prison,” the people who didn’t know looked at him in pity, “he was sent to live with Iris (his best friend and sister-figure) and Joe (her father).”

“After that he was bullied heavily for his father, friendship with Iris (a lot of boys had a crush on her), science smarts and later his sexuality,” everyone in the room looked sympathetic (Oliver and Kara grabbed his hands) and Kurt, Blaine, Magnus, MM and Alec (surprisingly) gave him understanding looks. 

“After a trip to the hospital (he had a broken arm, a few broken ribs, a sprained ankle, lots of bruises and a few cuts),” they gave him looks of horror again and he just winced, knowing he had gotten worse since then. 

“His grandfather on his mother’s side (Anton Smythe a famous lawyer) came to take him with him to Paris,” they looked relieved he got out of a bad situation, but they just winced. 

“Anton didn’t want him, he only took him in to protect his image, so he bought him an apartment, gave him access to his bank account and left him on his own,” they all sighed and mentally asked themselves if he could catch a break. 

“He was only 13 at the time (2 years after his mother’s murder),” Jace muttered under his breath ‘kid would make a good Shadowhunter’, Alec heared and slapped him. “Luckily he made a friend who helped him out and set him up on some online courses as Anton didn’t enroll him into a school.” There were some relieved sighes. 

“A year later his friend introduced him to drugs, alcohol and clubs.” Barry winced and others looked shocked he had been drinking so young. Oliver just shrugged and said ‘I started around that age too.’ Which made the glee kids shocked while others shrugged.

“His friend (now boyfriend) if you were wondering was called Cooper Anderson.” Night smirked at Blaine, who groaned. The others looked curious. ‘He’s my older brother’ he explained. The others laughed and Sebastian looked sheepish and said ‘I guess hotness is in the genes, although Cooper doesn't compare to Blaine’ smoothly, Blaine blushed and they all silently praised him for his quick recovery, Barry and MM looked at their younger selves and silently hoped it would last (the only reason theirs didn’t last was because of their past and lack of time).

“When he was 17 he got sent to Dalton," Blaine grinned. "As Anton wanted to boost his popularity." They growled.   
“The only bad thing was that Sebbie had put up walls and masks as him and Cooper had a bad break up and he was feeling very angry and defensive most of the time and most of the Gleeks hated him,” said Gleeks winced and looked at Barry apologetically. He just smiled at them and said he diderved it for acting like the bullies he hated. “Also I forgot to mention but as soon as he met Cooper he changed his name to Sebastian (his middle name) Smythe (his mother’s maiden name), just so you know his full name is Barthlemew Sebastian Allen-Smythe,” Barry and Sebastian blushed and glared at the rest (who were laughing) they hated their full name with passion.

“I’m not going to tell you everything that happens with Sebastian because you’ll see it in some of the videos I’m going to show you when I’ve explained everyone's story,” the others nodded in understanding.

“So after college he went back to Central city and moved back in with Joe and Iris. And became a forensic scientist for the CCPD (Central City Police Department).” Sebastian cheered then blushed and muttered that it was his dream job. The others smirked.

“However, a scientist named Harrison Wells made a particle accelerator,” ‘What?’ asked several confused people. ‘A particle accelerator is a machine that uses electromagnetic fields to propel charged particles to very high speeds and energies, and to contain them in well-defined beams. Large accelerators are used for basic research in particle physics.’ Sebastian recited like a textbook. The others still looked confused. ‘It is a machine that speeds up particles and makes them travel at very high speeds. Accelerators work by pushing particles like electrons, protons, or atomic nuclei (the centers of atoms) with electric fields and by steering them with magnetic fields.’ They just nodded, accepting that they would probably never understand. The nerds/geeks (Alec, Barry and Sebastian) just rolled their eyes at the perfectly understandable, to them, explanation.

“Anyway, when they turned it on it exploded,” there were several gasps from the people who didn’t know. “The explosion caused many people to gain superhuman powers, including Barry who got struck by lightning and flung into vials of various chemicals,” they turned their shocked eyes on Barry who looked sheepish, Sebastian was horrified at his furure. “This made him go into a 9 month coma and when he woke up he found out he had superspeed.” that got him a mix of awe-filled and horrified gaspes. “He then became a superhero, as there were several other people with powers, they were all named Meta-humans, they originally called him the Streak,” that made them laugh except Barry (even Sebastian had to admit it was funny)to laugh. “And later called the Flash, which was much better.” They all nodded.

“And that's all you really need to know for now, you’ll find out more later,” Night winked. "Next we are doing..."


	3. Chapter 2- Marley Rose/ Kara Danvers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing

"Marley Rose/ Kara Danvers," Night grinned at the startled girls. "Kara Danvers (born 1966 as Kara Zor-El). She was sent to Earth from the dying planet of Krypton to protect her younger cousin Kal-el. However, Kara's pod got knocked off-course by Krypton's explosion, sending her ship into the Phantom Zone here she slept for 24 years, while being suspended in time and not aging. Her pod later escaped, and Kara arrived on Earth, where she was placed with the Danvers family by a now-adult Kal-El, who was known to the humans as "Clark Kent". She then lived her life normally until she accidentally got into a car crash and joined McKinley High as Matley Rose as she got amnesia from the car crash and stayed in the school until graduation were she got her memories back and went back home." Night concluded.

They all sat for a moment in silence.

"So I'm an alien," Marley desdpaned.

"Yep," Kara sighed.

"Wow," Marley blinked in shock.

Barry and Oliver hugged their alien in silent comfort, they knew the mention of the loss of her people made her sad.

They all sat in silence for a whole, processing what they had learnt.

"Let's get on shall we," Night clapped her hands.

They all jumper before nodding in agreement, knowbody knowing what to say.


	4. Chapter 3- Magnus Bane/ Mike Chang

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing

"Next up is Mike or Magnus," Night smiled. "Now Mgnus is an around 400 year old warlock," queu gasps from glee members. "One day he got very bored and decided to leave himself and wipe his own memories (which would be given back when he graduated), he then became Mike and you already know the rest." Night finished.

The non-supernaturally people all blinked staring at the warlock who looked sheepish.

"Really you got bored and decided to do that?" Alec shook his head in disbelief.

"Yep," Magnus shrugged.

"That is less dramatic than I expected," Sebastian said dryly. They all muttered in agreement.


	5. Chapter 4- Music Meister/ Blaine Anderson

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing

"Now lastly we have Blaine or Music Miester, he is a very powerful being from a different earth who was born before earth was even thought off," Night said dramatically. They all gasped and MM sighed. "He had many brothers but was only close with 3 off them, but one day their was a big fight and he ran away from home, he started a new life for himself. Unfortunately he got caught up in his brothers fight again and one off his brothers stabbed him," they all looked worried for him. "Now he got sent to this earth but he lost his power and memories and was adopted by the Andesons. He regained his memories at graduation (like everyone else) and decided to go back to his prankster ways eventually going by the name Music Miwster. He has gone by many names but his true, first name is and always will the the Anchangel Gabriel, Messenger of God." Night left dramatically. Leaving a shocked audience to be swept up by a bright beam of light going into a place unknown.


	6. End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing

Dear Readers Dearest, 

This fic is finished but I will continue with the characters in my new fic Coming Together, this fix will have all of these charecters (experts the glee people and the younger charecters who got sent home) also the Supernatural characters from my other fic 'Supernatural Charecters Read And Get Along' and Lucifer (maybe a few others from the show), Good Omens people (Crowley, Aziraphale, maybe a few other angels/ demons and others) and also guest starring is John Constantine (because I love him) he will be from the end of legends of tommorow season 4.

I hope you enjoyed this fic, please comment and vote, hope you check out some of my other fics. 

~Night 😈


End file.
